Finding Barry
by KDesai
Summary: Barry doesn't show up on a date night with Len. Will he be able to find him before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Len frowned and flipped his cell phone looked through the window. It was snowing heavily. He always loved this month of the year. His eyes then flickered towards the dinning table. Len glared at the table for a good thirty seconds. The food was getting cold and the candle glowing was now starting to melt down.

The main part was yet to come. His Scarlet speedster was late. Again!

Len sighed in frustration. He knew Barry was always late. But today he broke all his previous records. Barry was two hours and fifteen minutes late.

Trying his luck again, Len dialed Barry's number one more time. And like previous fourteen times ,it went to voicemail. This time Len decided to say something "Barry! Where are you?Do you remember its our date night?The food is getting cold and so am I. If you have changed your mind, please do tell' with that Len shut his phone off.

Len was beyond angry. What was up with the kid? He started pacing around the hall. Lots of scenario playing in his head. Was barry even coming? Did he forget about their date? Was he running aroung playing flash? Was he hurt?

The last option spiked a fear in Len's heart. He did not want to think negative but his boyfriend was a self sacrificing idiot.

Len thought for a moment and then decided to call next best option.

Cisco was munching on his popcorn while working on his computer. Today he was relaxed as no new meta showed up. Barry had told him he had a date with Len and Caitlin was working on some tests. He was about to refill his bowl when his phone rang. He frowned knowing that it was late and wondered who would be calling him. He quickly answered "Hello?"

"Where is Barry? Is he alright? If he is done playing flash send him home immediately" Len barked through his phone.

Cisco held his phone far from his ear to avoid barking from Len. He made a face and answered "Whoa..Whoa slow down snart!What do you mean send barry? He was suppose to be with you hours ago..remember you two have a date night"

"Dammit!" Len cursed. This meant Cisvo had no idea where Barry was. He took a deep breath and continued "No Cisco! Barry is not with me. He isn't answering my calls. I thought he might be working"

"We dont even have a meta problem today. I would like to call "meta free day" Cisco said grinning.

"Ramon!" Len warned

"Sorry...Have you called Joe? maybe he is still working at the station" Cisco suggested.

"Then why wouldnt he pick up my calls?" Len answered irritated

Just then Caitlin entered the main cortex. She saw Cisco tensed and made her way towards him "Whats going on?"

Cisco looked at her "It's Snart. He is looking for Barry. He says Barry never showed up for their date"

Caitlin hurried her steps towards Cisco "What? Where is he? Did you try his cell?

Cisco shook his head "He is not answering them!" after a moment both of their eyes fell on the flash suit hanging proudly on its model. They looked at each other fearing for their hero. Len broke the silence between them "Look I am gonna head out and look for Barry. Call me if you hear anything from him"

"Yeah..yeah sure Snart" Cisco ended his call. He too tried calling Barry but got same result as Len. It went straight to Barry's voicemail "Hey! This is Barry. Leave a message and I will call you back soon"

Caitlin suggested that they should call Joe. Cisco agreed and dialed Joe"s number. Joe picked up on third ring "Cisco? Why are you calling this hour? Is everything alright?"

"Sorry to disturb you Joe but we cant reach Barry neither can Snart, Is he with you?" Cisco asked hopefully.

"Barry? No! He left three hours ago saying he had a date with Snart" explained Joe

"Oh! Cisco sighed disappointed "He isn't answering any calls so...

Joe interupted him "What? I dont like the sound of this Cisco. It's a bad wheather out there. Wait..I am coming over!"

"Yes sure" Cisco ended the call. He turned to Caitlin "He is coming over. I will keep trying Barry's cell"

Caitlin nodded. God knew why but her guts were telling her something was wrong. Her fear for Barry was clear on her face. They were a team. They protected each other. She remembered when first time Barry told about his relationship with Len. It wasn't easy for them to accept but in the end they stood beside Barry and respected his decision. It wasn't a one time fling. Barry wanted this to work so did Len. He deserved happiness and they knew it was with Len.

Now Caitlin looked over the window. The climate was getting cold and it was bad. Her eyes moistened. Barry didnt do well in cold. It was the only drawback he got after getting his powers. She stepped closer to the winow and placed her hand on the glass. Despite the thick double pane it was cold. Freezing cold. Caitlin coudn't bring herself to say out loud but inside she knew her friend was in trouble.

Len rushed out in his parka to his garage. He thought about taking his bike but seeing the weather he decided to take car. Len was starting to feel shivers were running down his body. He couldn't tell whether it was due to climate or his fear for Barry. He turned on his heater on full mode. Len picked up his phone again praying to god that this time Barry would answer.

The call went to voicemail. Again!

Len threw his phone angrily beside his seat and banged his hands on the wheels. He knew something was wrong. very wrong.

"Hang on baby. I am coming!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Here's the second chapter! It's mainly Barry's pov. Enjoy :-)))**

Barry was cold. Very cold. His body shivered uncontrollably and his teeth chattered insantly. He knew he was trapped and now he was getting scared.

Barry's phone rang again and again playing the tune War of hearts by Rulle. He knew Len was calling. It was the tune played in background when Len first time said he loved him. So it was Barry's favourite song.

Barry stared at his phone which was now lying on the floor of the passenger seat. Just it was out of his reach. It rang sixteenth time. Yes he kept count. And yes again he learned that from Len. Barry knew that Len was worried. It had been God knows how many hours since he was trapped in his car.

In an attempt to avoid the main highway on the bussiest day of the year Barry had chosen to take the back roads. He was going to Len's house. They had planned an evening together. Since it was snowing heavily Joe insisted he drove in a car. Barry knew he wouldn't be wearing his suit on his date so flashing around in cold with jeans and jacket was out of option. He wasn't a big fan of cold. After getting his powers Barry stayed away from cold as much as possible.

Barry shivered pulling his jacket tight to his body. Putting the heater on full mode and hoping to get at Len's house sooner Barry failed to see a dear charged out of the woods lining the side of the road. Barry's eyes widened and in utter panic he jerked his wheel to the right. The rear wheel hitting the patch of the ice and before he knew his car was airborne.

Barry closed his eyes unable to see anything for a moment. The car fell hard on a thick branch between the two trees, not so deep down but hard enough to notice from above. The engine had shut down completely after the fall. He blinked his eyes twice and felt a throbbing sensation in his chest and head. Barry's hand went to his forehead " OW! ..That hurts!". When he removed his hand he saw it was covered in blood. He winced knowing he must have hit his head hard. Pain cursed through his body. He tried taking a deep breath when he heard the first ring.

Barry slowly patted his pocket to get his phone out but coudn't find it so he turned around to see where it was. It was lying on the floor of the passenger seat. He moved forward but his eyes went wide realising he couldn't move. That's when Barry noticed the wheel was jammed to his chest effectively pinning him. He was squashed between the wheel and his seat.

Panic surged through his body. He coudn't breath. This was not happening. He wasn't suppose to be here now. He was suppose to be with Len. Barry closed his eyes, took a breath and said to himself "Don't panic...don't panic...just get the phone...call Len..everything is gonna be fine!" He then tried to stretch his arm but his cell was out of his reach.

Barry sighed breathing heavily. The snow was getting heavier. As the minutes passed by the temperature was getting colder.

Barry was scared. Scared of cold...scared of not moving...scared of never seeing his family friends and Len...scared of dying in this awful cold weather. He felt tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

He shook himself out of his thoughts "Stop it Barry..you are the flash...you can do it...get out of here!". Barry thought of phasing but as soon as he tried a sharp pain shot through his chest and head. He cried out loud cursing. Barry knew cold slowed his powers and healing process.

Panting heavily Barry remembers now how he only had his lunch and a single protein bar in the evening. Len was making his favourite meal so he had decided to keep an empty stomach. So now it was useless trying his powers when his energy level was running low.

Barry shivered badly. He could see the front glass was covered with snow. The heater had died due to the hard fall. He tried opening his side door but it seemed to be jammed.

The phone rang again and this time Barry heard Len's voice reminding him of their date. He felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes. His fingers twitched to get to the phone "L..Le..Len!" His teeth chattered. Cold piercing right through his skin.

It stopped ringing and Barry stared at his phone for a long time. He wanted to hear Len's voice. He wanted to be in his arms. He wanted to feel safe again.

After a few minutes his phone rang with a different tune. Barry could tell it was Cisco calling. It stopped only to get another ring...this time from Joe. He had set up different tune for each person so he knew who was calling him.

"Well...atleast they are trying to contact him...maybe they will find him soon" Barry thought hopefully. "Please come and get me...please!"

As soon as the call ended Barry was left alone in dark and cold night. He was tired. He just wanted to close his eyes and take a long nap. His awkward position was making the pain worse in his chest. Barry thought his ribs were definitely broken. He bit his lips hoping it will ease the pain away.

The phone kept ringing and this time Barry cried. He wanted it to stop. He coudn't reach his phone. He knew Len was worried but he wanted it to stop.

Barry's mind flashed to all the special moments he shared with Len. All the times theythey spend on couch cuddling and watching Netflix. He wanted so badly to be with Len. More tears fell from his eyes. His body slowly going numb due to cold.

Barry was losing hope. He coudn't hold on any longer. Even if they were looking for him who's gonna tell them he was trapped down in his car. He felt helpless right now. The cold was getting worse. H8s breath was coming in short puffs.

With last strength Barry thought he had in him, he pushed hard with his legs to get out of his seat.

The pain erupted in him was no match to the previous ones. Barry felt darkness ready to swallow him any second. His mind remembering the faces of Joe Iris Caitlin Cisco and...Len.

L..L..Le..Len..n..n..I..m...s..sorr...sorry!" A soft sigh escaped Barry's lips and his eyes rolled back in his head.

 **Please leave a review if you liked this chapter :-)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Thank you everyone who has followed and favourite this fic! It means a lot! Enjoy :-)))**

Len was speeding on heavy snow in the dark cold night. It was around eleven thirty and very less vehicles were spotted on the road. Of course Len thought who would want to leave their warm and comfortable house to be in this freezing night.

Len's heart clenched painfully thinking that Barry might be out here. Somewhere freezing hurt or even worse. His guts were telling him his Scarlet was in danger. He didn't even know where to start looking. All he knew Barry was driving in his car so he took the route from his house to CCPD. After driving same route twice and not finding a single trace of Barry or his car, Len gave up and decided to try different road.

As he drove Len's mind recollected all the memories he shared with Barry. Like when they would cuddle on couch watching Netflix or one time Barry went so hungry that Len had to order fifteen boxes of pizza. And then time when Len was tired from his long day and Barry gave him back massage which eventually led them to passionate love making.

A loud horn drew Len from his thoughts. He sighed and kept driving looking around hopefully in the darkness of cold night.

AT STAR LABS

Joe rushed inside the cortex, phone tightly cluched in his hand. He sped his footsteps when he saw Cisco and Caitlin "Why isn't he answering? Where the hell is my son?"

Cisco and Caitlin turned to face him "We don't know Joe! It keeps going to his voicemail" answered Cisco.

Joe's eyes fell on the flash suit. He wispered to himself "Without the suit how are we gonna find him" He tried calling again.

No response.

"Damn!" Joe cursed angrily wiping his forming tears "Something is wrong. This isn't like Barry. He wouldn't go these many hours without contacting" Caitlin came close and put her hand on Joe's shoulder "We will find him Joe. I am sure he is safe somewhere" Joe heard her voice was wavering but just nodded.

"I am calling Snart! Maybe he found something on Barry" Cisco said while dailing Len's number and keeping it on speaker

Len picked up his phone thinking it was from Barry "Barry!"

"No! It's Cisco. Did you find him?"

"I have tried the route from CCPD to my house twice Ramon! I coudn't find a trace of him. Now I am driving opposite direction " Len explained defeatedly

Cisco narrowed his eyes "This is not good. There has to be a way to track him"

Joe wavered for a second and sat down on nearby chair. His heart beating wildly at the thought of Barry missing. What if he was hurt and alone or someone had kidnapped him and torturing him. Joe shivered...what if they could never find him. Barry was his responsibility. It was his job to see that he was happy and safe. He had just gotten use to the idea of him and Len being together. Joe could clearly see how happy Barry was with Len. He then mentally made a note to himself that he would arrange a family dinner and invite Len to it. Yeah...that will make Barry happy. He just wished he son would return to him as soon as possible.

Caitilin's eyes widened when she was hearing Len and Cisco's conversation "Wait!" She said loud enough to draw attention.

Joe and Cisco turned their heads at her with a questioning look on their face.

"You said track Cisco! We can find Barry. God! ...why didn't I think of this before" Caitlin said while throwing her hands in the air.

On other side of the phone "Lens ears picked up Caitlin's voice "What is Miss Snow talking about! How can we find him?"

"The GPS tracker on his phone guys! If Barry has his phone with him we can easily track him" Caitlin squeaked with excitement.

Joe and Cisco took a huge breath of relief. "Of course Caitlin...you are a life saver. We were so focused on the fact that Barry wasn't wearing his suit that we totally forgot about tracker in his cell" said Cisco while running his hand through his hair.

Caitlin smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Well...what are you waiting for Ramon! Give me the damn address" Len raised his voice.

Cisco ran towards his computer and started punching buttons. Within a minute he was able to track Barry's phone. Cisco frowned "It hasn't moved last five hours!"

Closing his eyes Len asked worriedly "Where is it?" Cisco gave the address and Len shut his phone off pressing hard on the gas pedal through the icy road.

Joe jumped from his seat "Let's move! We are gonna get my son!" Cisco and Caitlin picked up their coats and made their exit from labs.

After driving about ten minutes to back road Len was confused. He couldn't locate Barry's car neither could find him. Getting frustrated he dialled Cisco's number "I can't see him or his car Ramon! Are you sure you got right place?"

Cisco checked his I Pad again clicking some numbers "Well..according to this data you are practically on top of him Snart!"

"What?" Len asked confused.

"Look just keep looking..we are few miles away. Will meet you soon"

Len shut his phone off slammed on his brakes. He unblucked his belt and got out his car. The cold wind instantly hitting hard on his body. He shivered. It hadn't stopped snowing but was much slower than before. His eyes darted from one end to another. Anything that would say where his Barry was. How come he was on top of Barry...how come..suddenly his eyes fell on the right side of the road on the ice block. It showed tire marks. Len's heart dropped to his stomach. He felt his knees go weak. A dreadful thought came to his mind

"Did..did Barry's car fell off the road?"

Len rushed back into his car and grabbed a flashlight from under the seat. He ran towards the edge of the ice block and looked down the ravine. It was dark night so Len slowly and deliberately shined the light back and forth over the ravine and the tree's.

Once...twice...and the third time..and then Len abruptly stopped. He saw a car...not just any car..Barry's car!

"Jesus! No! Barry!" Len whisperd in cold

Without thinking twice Len started to climb down the ravine. Slowly and carefully Len made his way down to Barry's car. His guts were telling him his Scarlet was inside. After struggling a bit he finally reached to the car.

The car was slumped forward barely holding itself. It was covered with snow so Len quickly wiped most of it with his hands.

That's when Len saw Barry. He was on other side of the car. Len let out a small cry of relief. He coudn't be more happy today. He finally found his speedster.

"Barry!" Len banged on the window. When he didn't get any response he tried opening the door but it would not budge. No matter how hard he tried it was jammed. Len decided to go on other side where Barry was sitting. It was dangerous as the path was watery and covered with snow. It was becoming more difficult as there was no solid ground to place his foot on. But Len coudn't think about that right now...he had to get to Barry.

Len slowly and carefully moving his legs on thick part of the tree he stepped on one of the branch. Thankfully there were many small branches so Len kept his balance and hoped that it would be able to hold his weight. Finally Len was on Barry's side. He cleaned the window with his palm. Len then tried to open the door but it seemed to be jammed like the other. Cursing out loud his hand went to glass "Barry!...I came...I found you...please be okay...I am right here...Barry!" Len shouted from outside hoping Barry would hear him. Len's eyes watered seeing how stupid piece of mangled steel was separting him from his Scarlet.

He looked at Barry. No! There was no way he was gonna back down now. Barry needed him. He wasn't gonna let some jammed door pry him away from his love.

With all his strength Len pulled at the door. A loud ear splitting screeeech came from the door and finally...finally Len was face to face with Barry.

At first Len was beyond happy but then narrowed his eyes taking the situation infront of him.

Barry was slumped forward head resting on the wheel witb his eyes closed. He had a thick line of blood flowing from his left temple but now it was frozen. Len saw Barry seemed to be stuck between the seat and wheel. Len's worst fear came true when he saw Barry's lips were turned light shade of blue

"BARRY!"

 **Please don't be mad! Atleast Len got to Barry! I will post the next chapter soon! Please tell me if this was good! C YA :-)))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! I would like to thank the reviewers of my last chapter..Teenage dream , Inflamora Notoris anf katie237! You guys made my day bright with your comments. Thank you sooo much for your support. On to the rescue! Enjoy :-)))**

Len was witnessing his worst nightmare. Yes! This had to be a nightmare. This coudn't be happening. Barry had to be fine. With tears in his eyes Len reached out to touch Barry's face. He was cold...very cold ...Deadly cold. He then pressed his shaky fingers on Barry's neck hoping to find a pulse "Come on ...come on Barry ...don't do this to me"

He waited for twenty seconds but could not find any pluse. More tears fell from his eyes. He was devastated "No! You are not leaving me...you hear me" Len cupped Barry's face "You said we will be together. You said you will always be there for me..I need you Scarlet...I need you in my life. My heart belongs to you...only you!"

Len kissed Barry's blue lips. He pressed hard against his lips pouring all his emotions and feelings into it. He wanted Barry to know how incomplete he will be if he was gone. Barry was his sunshine. He coudn't imagine a world without him.

Suddenly Len felt a low thumping under his fingers. It was barely there but it was there beneath the ice cold skin of Barry.

Len let out a happy sigh "Thank God! Barry can you hear me?" Barry moaned in pain but didn't open his eyes. He started shivering badly. He ripped off his parka and tried his best to cover him.

Just then Joe and the team arrived where Len's car was parked. They hurriedly got outside with their flashlights in hand and started calling for Len.

When Len heard his name being called he let out a sigh of relief. Help had arrived. Soon they will be able to get Barry out. He shouted back to them "DOWN HERE! I FOUND HIM...HURRY!" He then took Barry's left hand in his and rubbed vigorously to get some heat in them.

Joe was confused. He kept looking for Len's voice but Cisco ran towards the edge of the ice block "There! Holy crap! Joe I can see Barry's car" Joe and Caitlin came behind Cisco and peeped down the ravine. At first they were too shocked to react but another shout from Len got them back to action.

The trio slowly made their way down. When they came close Caitlin's hand went to her mouth " Barry!"

Joe was first to rush to the car. He tried pulling the handle but it was stuck. Len saw Joe trying to get open the door "It's stuck!" He shouted back to Joe. Cisco then quickly picked up a rock and gave to Joe. Understanding what to do with it Joe slammed it hard on the handle. He hit the rock thrice and pulled. It flew open and Joe was able to get inside.

"Barr! How is he?" Joe asked worried. Not knowing how to answer that question Len went with one word "Alive"

Joe took in features of his son. Barry was awkwardly secured by the front wheel. He was shivering badly, occasionally moaning in pain. Len was rubbing his hand "He's freezing!" Joe nodded "Cisco! Go get the blankets out of the trunk of my car! Go!"

Cisco nodded and Joe could faintly hear him dialling a number and relaying information to 911 dispatcher.

Joe then took Barry's right hand and started rubbing mimicking Len's action. Barry stirred a little. Seeing this Len encouraged him "Come on Scarlet...open your eyes...look everybody is here...Detec...Joe Cisco Caitlin...I am here" His eyes searching any response Barry would give. As if hearing Len's voice Barry's eyes fluttered open.

It seemed to take supreme effort but Barry finally opened his eyes. He blinked twice when he saw Len beside him "L..L...Le.." His teeth began chattering.

"Yes baby! It's me" Len caressed his cheeks. Barry felt a tear left his eye. He coudn't believe Len was here. He was not alone anymore. He will be safe again. He felt blood rushing back slowly in his body.

Barry now felt someone was holding his other hand. He turned to see who the person was. It was Joe "J..Joe...M..Me...Co...Cold". Hearing this Joe's heart shattered " I know Barr! I know!...Please hang on"

Caitlin came with the blankets "Here". Joe took the blankets from her and asked "How far is the help?"

"Cisco called the fire fighters. Ten minutes top! He is staying up to guide them down here! How is Barry?"

"He is fine. My son will be fine" Joe started placing blankets around Barry. It was difficult seeing the position Barry was in but he had to keep him warm.

"Keep talking to him! He's hypothermic and probably has a concussion" said a worried Caitlin.

Barry opened his eyes again and gazed into Len's "G..Get...m...me out...of...here...plea...please" Len kissed Barry's hand "Yes baby! Hang on a little longer...you are badly stuck here Scarlet...fire fighters are on their way"

As if Barry didn't hear a word Len said he continued whimpering "I wanna...go...h..home...hungry" Len had to choke back his tears "I made your favourite meal Barry..you can have much you want..okay"

Joe's heart broke hearing the pleading voice of his son. He knew it was due to concussion Barry was not thinking clearly. He coudn't imagine how Barry felt alone for many hours not knowing if help would ever arrive. His eyes fell on the floor where he spotted Barry's cell. No wonder he wasn't answering.

Barry kept pleading to them and Len could only assure him with smooth words that he would soon be free.

What looked like hours but eight minutes had passed they heard sirens. Fire fighters had arrived.

Barry was slightly alert now. He kept a tight hold on the hands holding his. He was afraid that if he let go he will be alone again.

The fire fighters told them they would need room to get Barry out. So Joe and Len had to let go Barry's hand. Hearing this Barry's eyes widened and he panicked "NO! He clutched even more harder to the hands " Don't ...leave me!"

"Son..the rescue workers are here. They need space to work. You have to let go Barr"

Barry shook his head "No! ...stay"

Joe bowed his head in sadness. He didn't know what to say anymore. Barry had faced worst five hours of his life feeling cold and scared. Right now he wasn't the flash. Right now he was Barry Allen. Barry Allen who was afraid of dark..who still looked for comforts when he got nightmares...who was afraid of being left alone. Joe looked at Len for help.

Len nodded and took Barry's face in his hands "Look at me Scarlet"

Barry faced him "I ...don't want..to be alone"

"You are not alone Barry. I will stay with you till the end. I won't leave ...okay"

Barry stared at Len for long time "You promise...you won't leave?"

"I won't leave" Len said with full confidence. He slowly gave a hint to Joe who started prying his hand off Barry's hold. His eyes watered seeing how Barry was still trying to reach him "I am right outside Son! Right outside" Joe gave a final glance to Len secretly asking him to take care of his son. Len was the one who was keeping Barry calm and Joe couldn't be more proud of him.

Joe stood with Cisco and Caitlin anxiously waiting for rescue workers to begin. He saw them whispering how to get Barry out without harming him. Joe also saw how Len kept talking to Barry trying to distract him from the workers who were beginning to crowd the car.

The next thirty minutes were agonizing slow. They had to cut back seat with their special tools. It was difficult task. All the time Len kept a tight hold on Barry's hand. He was feeling cold but he didn't care. He's only focus was to get out here soon as possible.

When Barry was finally out all took a huge breath of relief. Joe mentally thanked God. The workers quickly strapped Barry on the board. Not once did Barry let go of Len's hand. He felt over whelmed with the people surrounding him so he kept his steady glaze only on Len.

Joe came close to Barry and kissed his forehead "You are safe son! You are safe now!" Barry slowly nodded and turned his head looking at Len "Come...with me"

Len smiled and squeezed back his hand "I am not going anywhere Scarlet"

Caitlin came into his view. He tired giving a smile but was too exhausted and was still shivering "You will be fine Barry"

"Yeah man! You scared the hell out of us today" saud Cisco smilrryng.

Barry kept staring at them not trusting his voice. He was still processing the fact that he was with his family again. And that he was not alone anymore.

Caitlin turned towards one of the workers "He will be going with us. I am his doctor. He still seems to be in shock. Familiar faces will help him recover soon.

"Okay" said the worker "Our work is done here. Take care of him"

"We will. Thank you very much for your help" Caitlin looked at others and for very first time in five hours she saw smiles on everyone's face. Barry was back and safe.

 **Hope this was good! One more to go! Please leave a review :-)))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! This is the last chapter! I would like to thank Katie237 for her review and support. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy :-)))**

Barry was now being loaded up back to the road. It was proving a bit difficult because of the watery path but with the help from rescue workers they were able to bring him to labs van .

He was securely strapped in back of the van with Len sitting beside him holding his hand. His eyes swept at the black ceiling of the van. Immediately his mind flashed to past hours that he had to spend in dark and cold. Barry felt his heart beating wildly. He coudn't breathe feeling suffocated. He wanted to get out of the van...now! Unconsciously he squeezed Len's hand harder.

Len saw the sudden change in him and knew what was happening. He saw Barry staring at the ceiling and breathing hard. Barry was panicking. He had dealt with panic attacks many times in his life and now Barry was clearly showing the signs.

"Breathe Barry! Calm down" Len started running his hand through his hair. A gesture he knew Barry always loved when he was stressed or tired. "Scarlet just keep looking at me. It's a small trip to Star labs. I am right here with you. You are safe!"

Hearing Len's voice Barry calmed down a little but he was still fidgeting. He just wanted to get out of the van as soon as possible. Len kept talking to him keeping him well distracted.

It took thirty minutes to reach star labs. Barry was glad he was finally out of the van. He was then rushed to the med bay. Cooling pads and thermal blankets were strapped on him. Caitlin got him set up on IV fluids. She bandaged his ribs and took care of head wound. When Caitlin was finished she noticed Barry was exhausted. His eyes were drooping close but it looked like he was trying hard to stay awake "Barry you can sleep now. You need rest"

"Miss Snow is right Red. Sleep!" Len said while pulling a chair closer to the bed. His thumb slowly rubbing over Barry's nuckles.

"I am fine. Not (yawns)..tired!" Len laughed softly at him.

Joe entered the med bay his eyes fixed on Barry. Joe thought he looked much better than before. He was gaining his colour back so that meant his core temperature was rising. "They are right Barry. You are clearly tired and so is Snart. Leg go of his hand Son"

Barry looked down at their joined hands. He blushed and met Len's eyes. He could only find one thing in those beautiful blue eyes...Love!. He smiled at Len and started unlocking his fingers when Len held tight "It's okay Red. I don't mind at all" Barry thought his heart would burst with happiness. He thanked God for bringing him back to Len. He will be able to spend more time with him and create more special moments or even have a future together. They kept looking in each others eyes not a word needed to express their love.

Caitlin smiled at them and Joe coughed awkwardly breaking the silence. "Well...now that everything is fine I would like to arrange a family dinner. And Snart...you are invited. Don't be late" Joe saw Barry's eyes twitched with happiness! Mission accomplished.

"I did love to join Detective West! Will be on time" Len said smiling. They heard a loud growl coming from Barry's stomach. Both faced him and laughed. Barry gave them a sheepish smile "Guess I am hungry"

Cisco entered holding many boxes of pizza "Dude! Your stomach growls can be heard a mile away". Caitlin came and elbowed him taking few boxes from him. "Ow! I was just kidding Cait. We knew you would be hungry after your ordeal. So ordered your specials" he opened one of the box offering it to Barry.

Barry nodded "Ah..Cait could you remove the pads and blankets. I am not feeling cold anymore" he got up with Len's help.

Caitlin removed them. Barry grabbed the box from Cisco and started munching hungrily.

"Slow down Scarlet! You will choke yourself" Len rubbed his back slowly. Barry coudn't stop eating fast. He was so hungry. All looked at him with amused expression. No matter how many times they saw Barry eat it was fascinating seeing his hunger levels. After he eat eight boxes Joe thought it was appropriate time to ask him.

"What happened Barry? How did you end up down there?"

Barry slowed down a little and saw all were looking at him for answer "Ah...you see...I wanted to go to Len's house for dinner. The traffic was heavy on main road so I took the back roads...I...I was driving when...ah...when...adeerranoutofthewoodsandcameinfrontofmycar" Barry wispered last line.

"What was that again?" Joe asked "We coudn't catch up the last part"

Len heard it. He was sitting close to Barry so heard it clearly. A deer came out of the woods. A damn deer. He felt anger rose into his veins. Barry risked his life for a deer. Len took a deep breath. His boyfriend was indeed a self sacrificing idiot.

He turned to others "He said a deer ran out of the woods"

All looked shocked. They must have heard wrong. That coudn't be the reason. Cisco spoke first "For real? Seriously dude! What happened?"

Barry glared at him. How hard it was them to believe that he was saving the deer so that it wouldn't get hit by his car.

"He is serious Cisco" Caitlin said with a proud smile on her face.

"Only you Barr! Only you could have the worst luck in the world" Joe came forward and kissed Barry's forehead. "I wouldn't say it was a brave move but I am still proud of you"

"I had to save him. Coudn't let him get hit Joe" Barry yawned finishing his sentence.

"You need to rest Barry. Come on guys. We will come back later" Caitlin made her way out picking up empty pizza boxes.

"Yeah! See you later Bro!" Cisco was about to step outside when he turned back "Seriously...a deer?!"

"Get out!" Barry laughed and Joe smiled "Take care both of you" he then followed Cisco.

Now they were alone. Just two of them. Barry noticed Len went quite after he explained his accident "Are you okay?"

"I am fine Barry! Just tired" Len pulled his hand away from him. Barry instantly felt the loss of warmth. He saw Len was making a move to leave. He quickly grabbed his wrist "Are you leaving?" he asked in a small voice. Len faced him and saw hurt look on Barry's face " You need rest Scarlet. I will come back later"

"But there is plenty of room" Barry shifted on his side silently asking Len to join him. When Len made no move he asked worriedly "Are you feeling alright?"

No response.

Barry frowned "Are you mad at me?"

Len glared at him for a good thirty seconds and then spoke "Of course I am mad Barry!" He raised his voice "You risked your life for a deer. A damn deer! I saw you dying. You were dead Scarlet. Don't you ever stop to think what will happen if you were gone...how will I survive if you are gone! No! You never think. You act irrationally and keep risking your life. I may not be as important to you but you mean the world to me Barry!"

Barry felt tears in his eyes. He got up from his bed and interrupted Len "Don't!"

Len stopped talking.

"Don't ever say that you are not important to me Len. I love you Len! If you wanna know why I could go on whole day and night. I didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident"

Len closed his eyes. He knew Barry was right. But the image of dead Barry in the car was too much for him.

Barry reached out to Len silent tears falling from his eyes. He intertwined their fingers and squeezed hard "I love you Len. I want you to know you too are my world. Please don't be mad. I am sorry"

Len felt his amger melt away. He coudn't be mad at him for grabbed Barry by his waist closing the distance between them. He kissed Barry with all his power. Hard and rough. Barry responded eagerly to him. When they broke apart both were breathing heavily "Don't you dare do this again. I will freeze your ass myself"

Barry laughed out loud "Loud and clear Captain Cold. Now...come on...I am very tired" He went back to his bed and shifted for Len to join.

Len got in without a word and smiled when Barry moved closer curling into his side. Barry placed his head on Len's chest and a hand on his stomach. He loved laying like this. It made him feel safe and happy. Len kissed on top of Barry's head "Sleep Scarlet! I love you"

"I love you too Len" Barry smiled closing his eyes and listening to steady heartbeats of his boyfriend. He was out within seconds. Len heard soft snores coming from below. He smiled. Barry was with him again. He got his Scarlet speedster back.

 **please leave a review if you liked it :-)))**


End file.
